The “background” description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Work of the presently named inventors, to the extent it is described in this background section, as well as aspects of the description which may not otherwise qualify as prior art at the time of filing, are neither expressly or impliedly admitted as prior art against the present invention.
Computing a path command for an industrial machine is known to have various difficulties in selecting the best input conditions for the task. For example, a larger operation speed correspond to a larger path error margin. However, when reducing operating speed to improve path error margin, the cycle time increases. In general, modifying the path command with specific conditions is difficult because many modifications, and even slight modifications, can violate other aspects of the path command generation due to limitations of the industrial machine, for example.